I'll Be There For You
by ppeogigayo
Summary: A young girl is found on the shore of Destiny Island. She has no name, no home, and no memories before being found by Riku, Sora, and Kairi. The mystery surrounding her unfolds as the Keyblade Master dives deeper into his adventure. Sora/OC/Riku.
1. Prologue

The blazing sun was enough to discourage a young man from doing anything productive. Though the light breeze offered a bit of comfort, it wasn't enough to pull the boy from his place under the Paopu tree.

Destiny Island was a peaceful place, but it was boring day after day. The kids would run around, eat snacks, play games, then go home. It was the very same everyday. That was something that needed to change. There needed to be more excitement, more adventure. There needed to be _something._

Riku was the oldest of his friends. He was the unofficial leader of the group; especially with Sora and Kairi. It was his idea, actually, to leave all of this behind and explore the rest of the world outside of their town and their island. He wanted to see other worlds. He didn't want to stay here, but he couldn't just leave everyone behind. Kairi and Sora were coming with him, though, he has yet to mention the idea to them. They would come. They have to. They were the three best friends anyone could find.

Something was about to change all of that, though.


	2. The Water Lily

"Sora! You call this a race? You'll never catch up at this rate!"

The deep, blue ocean was the perfect backdrop. The yellow glow of the bright sun reflected the light off the water, making it sparkle with unbelievable beauty. This was the kind of thing they saw everyday at Destiny Island.

Sand was flying out from under the boy's footsteps. He was pushing himself as hard as he could, but it was futile. He'd never catch up to Riku. His spiky brown hair slightly bounced in the soft wind, tickling his face slightly. A deep expression of determination was plastered on his face. Those cerulean eyes pierced his rival's, locking on to his target.

Riku was in for it.

The brunet was able to kick into second gear, speeding his steady run up to a quick sprint. He wasn't letting up anytime soon. Riku wasn't worried in the least. The story of the tortoise and the hare was as inaccurate as any tall-tale could be. Of course, he was the hare, and slowpoke Sora was the tortoise. Silver locks brushed against his cheeks, blowing right out of his face, letting his aquamarine eyes shine through. That was one of the many attractive attributes that Riku had, along with his great height. For a sixteen-year-old boy, he was pretty tall.

The distance between Riku and Sora was decently large, but that didn't discourage the younger boy. He still pressed on, trying his hardest to surpass his best friend. The two of them were always trying to beat the other at everything they did.

Just ahead of Riku, he could see something laying on the shore. He was always curious, so naturally, he wanted to know what it was. From this distance, he was unsure. It almost looked as though someone was lounging on the beach. It didn't look like anyone he knew, and very few people knew about the secluded island away from home.

His curiosity grew stronger, pushing him towards the shore, rather than his original destination. Sora, of course, took his chance to speed ahead of his opponent, laughing and taunting the older boy as he passed him.

"Calling _me_ the slowpoke, huh? Forget where the finish-line was?"

"No," Riku called back to his friend, stopping by the shore. "Sora! There's someone over here!"

The boy with the chestnut spikes came to a stop, flinging sand in almost every direction. He was curious as well. Especially when he noticed the girl lying beside Riku in the sand.

"What?" Sora called out, jogging over to the scene. "Who's that? I've never seen her before."

"I haven't either..." Riku trailed off, leaning down to her level. "Maybe she's friends with Kairi."

"I don't think so," the younger boy spoke, then changed the subject. "Is she asleep?"

"I hope so."

The sentence Riku muttered surprised Sora a bit. He wasn't expecting a comment like that. The brunet boy leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. He wanted to get a better look at the girl on the beach. She had very, very long black hair. It looked like it could easily fall past her thighs. Of course, because her eyes were closed, he couldn't see what color they were.

Sora really loved being able to look someone in the eye. It was amazing how much you could figure out about a person by simply looking them in the eye.

The girl was actually partially resting in the water. To Riku, it looked as though she was unconscious, not sleeping. The expression on her supposedly sleeping face was blank. Leaning over the girl's small body, the older boy reached out for her neck. With two of his fingers, Riku checked for a pulse.

It was faint, but it was there.

"Sora, I don't think she's sleeping."

Again, the younger boy's face had a look of shock. It was obvious he wanted to help, but was unsure of just how to do so. There was no doubt that he was going to wait and see what Riku was going to do. It was like he was waiting for his friend's orders. Without a word, Riku dug his knees into the sand, sliding his arms under the girl's back. He lifted her up, leaning her on his legs for some support. His hand carefully supported her head, as she was unable to do so.

"Hey," he spoke, touching her face and very gently patting her cheek. "Hey, wake up."

The mysterious girl stirred lightly in her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyelids tensing, as though she was holding them closed out of a desire to sleep longer. Riku continued to try to wake her as Sora just looked on in curiosity.

Who was this girl? What was her name? Did she live in their town on the main island? Or did she drift ashore from some other place?

A petite red-headed girl walked onto the scene, just as curious as her friends. Slinging sand behind her, she quickened her pace and hurried to see what was wrong.

"Sora! Riku!" she called out to her friends, stopping just beside them.

When she noticed the girl, her expression shifted to something similar to Sora's. She nestled her way between her two friends to get a better look at the girl.

"Come on, wake up," Riku continued to coax the girl out of her deep slumber.

The girl's long black hair was covered in sand, flowing down Riku's arm and spilling across the shore like black water. She wore some type of white robe, a kimono of some sort. Because of her place of slumber, the water caused her white kimono to cling to her body, becoming slightly translucent.

Two large blue eyes slowly opened, meeting with Riku's. He was awe-struck for a moment. The initial shock of someone washing ashore, possibly dead, was obliterated the moment her eyes opened. She was beautiful.

The more her mind pulled away from the dreamworld, the more she started to look scared. She pulled herself up and away from Riku, scooting towards the ocean. The bottom half of her kimono was in the glistening water, soaking the poor girl further.

"It's okay," Riku calmly spoke.

"We aren't going to hurt you, promise!" Kairi assured, sharing her friendly smile.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "So, who are you? I've never seen you on the main island. Where are you from? Are you new in town?"

The girl remained silent. Her expression of fear never left her face. It was all too shocking. Where was she? Who were these people? She couldn't remember anything. Who was she? Where was she before these people found her? Why was she here?

The silver-haired boy pushed over the blabber mouth, knocking him into the sand, causing it to disburse beneath him.

"Ignore him."

Riku sat with on leg pulled up to his chest, the other outstretched before him. He was comfortable. If he made the atmosphere a little more comfortable for the girl, maybe she wouldn't be so scared.

"My name is Kairi!" the energetic red-head stated, holding out a hand. "These are my friends, Riku and Sora. Who are you?"

The girl's navy blue eyes just stared at the hand before her. What was she doing? Showing that she was unequipped? Was it their way of showing they were no harm?

But her name. Kairi asked for it. What was her name?

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know your name?" Sora asked, pulling himself back up from the sand.

The girl shook her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and into her face. Her long bangs hid her eyes.

"Well, what would you like to be called?" Kairi asked, pulling attention away from the girl's inability to remember her own name.

She remained silent for a moment. Trying to remember anything, anyone that she knew, she managed to pull one name out of the memory bank of her mind.

"Ren."


	3. Friends

Ren, Sora, Kairi and Riku sat on the shore for what felt like hours. The sun had already begun to set, causing the sky to fade to that beautiful orange-red glow. From what they gathered, the girl could remember nothing, much to her dismay. She admitted the name she gave them might not even be her own. She didn't know anything.

"That's okay!" Kairi spoke up, smiling again. "It doesn't matter who you are or where you're from. We'll still be your friends."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed.

"Kairi," the silver-haired boy pipped up, changing the subject. "Do you think she can stay with you? She doesn't have a home, after all, and I'd hate for her to sleep on the island."

"Mm-hmm! I'm sure mom and dad won't mind. Don't worry, Ren, we'll take care of you."

The mysterious girl smiled back. She felt a little more comfortable after sitting and talking with the kids that found her. They acted so.. weird to her, and yet they were so intriguing. Would friends pick on each other and argue so much? Maybe they do in this world.

"Thank you," Ren muttered, looking Riku, who was sitting right beside her.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

On the boat ride over from the mainland to the small, secluded island, Ren shared a boat with Kairi. She told her that the boys often raced, to see who would get to the island first. They could get pretty competitive, and when they got competitive, they got careless.

The water keeping the boat afloat was so clear and blue. Ren couldn't help but dip her hand in the water, letting it flow between her fingers. There was something about the water that completely relaxed her. Maybe in her world, there was a lot of water.

Off in the distance, the island came to view, getting closer and closer as Kairi continued to row the boat in her steady pace. Up ahead, Ren could see the boys rowing as fast as they could. They were really competitive, just as Kairi said. Of course, because of their reckless attitude, the brunet boy came crashing into the water. Following the large splash was a deep, hearty laugh from the older boy.

"See what I mean?" Kairi asked, giggling to herself. "If I wasn't here to keep an eye on them, they'd get into all kinds of trouble."

Ren remained silent, as she watched the brunet pull himself back into his boat, soaking wet. Though she had only been with these kids for less than a full day, she couldn't help but feel drawn to the brunet boy. He was adorable, every little thing he did. He had a child-like light to him and Ren was drawn to that.

Once on the dock, Ren pulled herself out of the small boat, holding a hand out to help Kairi. The moment their hands met, Ren felt something in her gut that she couldn't quite explain. It was a spark, a type of connection.

What did it mean?

Ren and Kairi hurried to their male counterparts, ready for the fun day of adventures ahead of them.

* * *

"Awh, man!"

Sora came crashing to the ground just seconds ago. The wooden sword that was once firmly grasped in his hand had went flying to the ground beside him. He was defenseless. Riku stood over him, fake sword pointed at his face, as if to symbolize his dominance over the boy. The pout on the brunet's face made it obvious that he was a little more than upset that he lost, again.

"You just can't catch up, Sora. It's been awhile since you've won a match against me. Looks like I'm still the leader."

"We don't have a leader!"

Kairi and Ren sat patiently on the Paopu tree. The both of them were cheering on their friends as they playfully battled. The red-haired girl explained the sibling rivalry that the boys shared. It was obvious the boys cared for each other, Ren observed. But why did they treat each other this way?

Boys in this world were so weird.

"Ren, how are you with a sword?"

Riku's sudden question pulled the girl away from her own thoughts. She didn't immediately answer, unsure of what to really say. She didn't recall ever using any form of weapon, but she didn't really remember much of anything.

She simply shrugged, avoiding speech. She didn't really like to talk.

"Come on. I'll go easy on you."

The silver-haired boy held out a hand to the newest addition of their crew. His smile was sincere, as though he had been her friend for decades. He helped her down from the awkwardly shaped tree. The soft little grunt she made was almost cute. Almost.

Riku got a good look at the girl's overall appearance for the first time. Yesterday, he was more focused on trying to help her, trying to know her, trying to get lost in her eyes. The kimono she wore the day before had kept her body hidden. She had since shed the robe, taking on some of Kairi's personal taste in clothing. A simple pair of cut-off jean shorts hugged the girl's hips in just the right places. She wore a simple white t-shirt hung off her shoulders, but stopped at her waist, flowing out from her body. The black tank top beneath that had an unnecessary hood, but the garment itself kept the girl's stomach covered, and yet, exposed her figure.

The silver-haired boy could feel his bagged pants constrict him slightly, but he was quickly pulled back into the little battle that was closing in on him. Ren stood in a weak defensive stance. It was obvious the girl was inexperienced just from the way she held the short, wooden sword.

"Come at me!" Riku challenged, tossing Sora's weapon in her direction. "Take your best shot."

The wooden sword landed at her feet. For a moment, she glanced at Riku, unsure of what to do. She didn't like fighting. She was opposed to violence in every way. Something came back to her; she felt frightened. Her deep blue eyes locked with Riku's again, momentarily paralyzing him. She was almost pleading with him. Something inside of her refused to fight, even if it was just a childish game.

"I can't."

"Ren, it's just a game. You don't have to hit him or anything; he won't get hurt. Just knock the sword from his hands," Sora said, hopping next to his female friend on the tree.

"Yeah," Riku agreed.

Ren shook her head and dropped the toy weapon. "It's not right."

They took her in, ignoring the possible dangers of taking in a stranger. It wasn't that she was dangerous, per say, but they didn't know her. They didn't know where she was from, who she was, why she was there. She couldn't take all of that and throw it away. She couldn't attack one of her friends.

They were friends, right?

Kairi sat up straight and giggled a little. "Don't worry about it. Come on, guys. We can do something else!"

A slight breeze was brushing the long, black hair against Ren's back. She turned, facing Kairi. Ren essentially ruined their game. She refused to partake. And yet, everything was okay.

They were going to do everything they could to make her comfortable in their world. And that meant the world to her.


End file.
